


Good Enough

by BitterSnowflake



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Insecurity, good enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSnowflake/pseuds/BitterSnowflake
Summary: Thank you so much for reading! :D
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Kudos: 22





	Good Enough

You sighed deeply as you looked at yourself in the mirror, scrutinizing every flaw you could find in yourself. You had tried out all your dresses during the last two hours, but you still weren’t satisfied. You felt broken down by how unattractive you felt in comparison to your date.

You cursed yourself as the doorbell rang. You had had plenty of time to get yourself ready for your date with Tom, yet there you were, half-naked in front of your full length mirror. You threw on a dressing gown and walked up to answer the door. There he was, gorgeous as always and neatly dressed in a suit. He was flawless, unlike yourself. He was too good for you, you thought sadly and your eyes began to fill up with tears. What had you been thinking when you said yes to go out with Tom Hiddleston? He was way out of your league. 

Tom had initially been smiling brightly at you, but his smile faltered once he noticed the tears in your eyes.

“[Your name] darling, what’s wrong?” he asked concernedly and put the flowers he had brought down on top of the bureau.

"I'm not good enough," you mumbled as he put his arms around you. 

"Not good enough for what?" Tom asked with a frown as he looked down at you.

"I'm not good enough for you," you told him sadly.

"Says who?" Tom questioned frowningly.

“Everyone will think so. I mean, just look at me, and look at you. I am a nobody and you are an A list actor. Of course I’m not good enough for you,” you said dejectedly. Tom placed a hand on each of your shoulders and took a step back to look at you properly.

“[Your name], look at me. You are good enough,” he said earnestly with a serious look on his beautiful face. “Don’t you dare to tell yourself otherwise,” he continued and gazed down at the dressing gown you were wearing. “Is that why you’re still not dressed, because you were worried you were not good enough?” he questioned and sighed slightly as you nodded your head yes at him. “Oh, darling. Of course you’re good enough for me. You are great just the way you are, I wouldn’t want you any other way. I want you for you,” he assured you ardently.

You blushed at his words and looked down at your feet in embarrassment at your own behaviour. Why couldn’t you just have pulled yourself together and gotten ready for the date like a proper grown up? Now you stood there before your handsome date in your worn out dressing gown feeling like a fool. This surely must scare him off, you thought sadly to yourself.

“Come,” Tom said and led you towards your bedroom where you had put out all your dresses on the bed. “Which one of these dresses do you feel most comfortable in?” he asked you. You picked out one of your favourite dresses and showed it to him. “Perfect,” he said with an award winning smile. “Now let’s get you dressed,” he said and you hesitated for a brief moment before removing your dressing gown. You stepped into the dress and Tom helped you pull up the zipper in the back. “[Your name] you look absolutely beautiful,” he told you admiringly.

“Thank you,” you replied abashedly.

“Do you feel comfortable?” Tom asked and you shrugged your shoulders. You still hadn’t put any makeup on. “What else do you need?” he asked looking around the room.

“I need to put on some makeup,” you replied.

“Oh, I never realised you weren’t wearing any. You look beautiful just the way you are right now, but if you would feel more comfortable with makeup on, be my guest,” he told you with a smile. “I’ll put your flowers in a vase in the meantime,” he offered.

“Thank you, Tom. And thank you for the flowers, they’re my favourite,” you told him with a smile.

“I know, you mentioned it on our first date,” he said with a wink before leaving your bedroom.

You put on some makeup and smiled to yourself as you found yourself looking forward to your date with Tom. You were still a bit hesitant to go, seeing as there might be a chance that someone recognised Tom and thereby scrutinized you just because you were his date. You still didn’t feel good enough, but Tom’s words had made you feel more confident. What really mattered was what he thought about you, not some stranger.

"Wow, [your name], you look great," Tom told you cheerfully as you walked into the kitchen where he was in the process of putting the beautiful flower bouquet into a vase. "It took me some time to find the vase," he said with a smile. You smiled back at him. "Do you feel any better now?" he asked. 

You hesitated for a moment. You still felt nervous and insecure about being seen with him out in public. Being attentive to your signals, Tom asked you to sit down by the kitchen table with him. The flowers were a nice addition to the otherwise empty table.

"What’s going through your mind right now, darling?" he wondered. 

"I'm worried about what other people will think about me if they see us together. People can be pretty mean," you told him truthfully.

"I understand that you worry about that, but try not to care too much about what other people think. Because what really matters is what you think and those you care about think," Tom told you earnestly and you smiled at him. He was absolutely right. "Think about it, what’s more important, what you think or what strangers might think."

"What I think, I suppose," you replied abashedly. It was so obvious when he put it like that. "And of course I care about what you think."

"I think you're amazing. You've got a lovely personality and I think you look stunning," Tom told you with a warm smile. "Are you ready to go out and have some fun now?" 

You nodded at him in response and smiled. You did feel better now. You felt strengthened by his words of assurance and sound reasoning. You wouldn’t let your insecurities get in your way anymore.

"I am ready to have some fun," you told him and let him take your hand and lead you away from the kitchen. 

"I'm so glad to hear that," he replied happily.

When you left your apartment together, you felt empowered somehow. It felt as though it was you and him against the world. You were good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :D


End file.
